


How I Describe My Friends

by DrownedTrying



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: So, it's a thing on FB that I saw. "How would an author describe you?"I decided to do this with my friends. All of their names are fake, and I did get their permission to post each description on here.Please enjoy and meet some of my friends!





	1. Jasmin Mage

This is a person I look up to. She is absolutely beautiful, inside and out. As I was described as a ‘loner’ in my senior year of high school, she would be the only one to really talk to me in my first class, much less sit by me. 

Jasmin Mage is caring, willing to help, a great listener, and always gives out compliments, whether you need to hear them that day or not. 

With an amazing voice, I truly believe she has a guaranteed spot in the music industry. Her amazing personality only adds to the fact that she will be loved by everyone she meets.

She is a very strong individual, and she doesn’t let anything, nor anyone, put her down. She’s a hard worker.

Jasmin Mage has beautiful chocolate skin that practically glows with happiness, dark chocolate eyes that reveal how friendly and caring she is, and a smile that can brighten a room. In all honestly, there’s rarely a time I haven’t seen her smiling. Jasmin Mage always finds the best in people and in the situation at hand.

Just _describing_ her is difficult for me, because how can you describe someone so amazing? It’s difficult to describe someone so friendly to someone they don’t know. She’s just one of those people you love (platonically, in my case), and you don’t know why.

Jasmin Mage is just an amazing person in general, and I’m so very happy and proud to call her my friend.


	2. Amara Fitzgerald

Oh god, how can I describe her without screwing anything up?

Smart. I’d have to say she is extremely smart. She’s also very friendly, funny, and a great singer. She’s very optimistic and is always willing to try new things (like when I dragged her into Homestuck. Sorry, girl!).

When Amara Fitzgerald has her goal in mind, nothing stops her from achieving it. She works hard to get what she wants, and she does it with a smile on her face. 

Always so caring and kind, it’s no surprise that she has so many friends. In all honesty, even though I don’t talk to her much, she’s a great person to know. 

Okay, so appearances. I seriously wish I can post a damn picture of her prom pics to _show_ you guys how beautiful she is. She has silky brown hair, beautiful pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. They say that beauty is only skin deep, but it’s clear that her beautiful personality has shown through to the surface.


	3. Typhoeus

_Okay,_ time for **this** asshole. 

I’ve known this assface since eighth grade, and honestly, he’s the weirdest, funniest, and the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. I can’t tell you guys how many times we’ve bickered over the smallest of things.

He’s so fucking obsessed with anime and games. Like seriously. You mention an anime he knows and _**BOOM**_ he’s all over that shit. Once you get him started, there’s no stopping him. 

Typhoeus not only had to pick a strange-ass name, but he’s also a crazy motherfucker. I don’t know who’s worse: me or him. 

His short hair is somewhat multicolored, and his eyes legit change from brown, to hazel, to green. CHOOSE A FUCKING COLOR, MAN.

He’s such a fucking dork, omg.

However…

He’s still one of the coolest people I’ve ever met.

In all seriousness, he’s really easy to talk to, and though it may seem he doesn’t care at first, he cares a whole lot. There have been times where, in eighth grade, I would fake a smile, and since he sat behind me and would talk to me every day, he would frown, pull me to a private corner of the room (it was advisory), and sit down, demanding I tell him what was wrong. 

He knows exactly how to make you laugh, and he’s never afraid to tell you what’s on his mind. It’s also really cool to go all nerdy on him, because he’s right there, nerding out with you. I’m not lying when I say he’s strange, but in this world, strange is welcomed. 

Out of everything, I think one of my favorite things about him is his facial expressions. They always make me laugh, even in the most serious of conversations. 

If anything, Typhoeus is that one nerdy/geeky friend that everyone needs, and I’m so glad to call him my friend.


	4. Polly

When I think of a hard worker, I immediately think of Polly. I haven’t known her long, but boy, is she a character! She’s fun to talk to, she’s sweet, and she’s extremely talented with a camera. 

I was honestly a little nervous when I had met her in person. She’s the wife of another friend, but hey, this is _her_ description, not her husband’s (though he’s pretty cool, too!). Instead of being awkward, Polly made me feel welcomed into her life.

Her long hair is dark brown, which makes me think of trees. Not that it’s a bad thing, because I’ve seen gorgeous pictures that she’s taken of trees. Her icy-blue eyes show kindness and humor in them, which is always an amazing thing to have. She also talks with her hands when she’s excited about something, which shows me how important a subject is for her.

Being a mother, I feel as if I could go to Polly for just about anything. She’s extremely trustworthy, and every conversation I share with her makes me eager to talk to her more. She’s also nerdy with games, which, of course, is always a bonus. That and her love for animals and her appreciation of art.

Polly is an amazing person and great to get along with, and I couldn’t ask for a cooler person to know.


	5. Tanith Override

As a fellow writer, I was both surprised and happy to hear that she wanted my description of her. 

I’ve known her for a few years now (three, I think), and I’m constantly laughing my ass off whenever we Skype or message each other. We met in a writing/art club that was held by one of the most badass teachers we’ve ever known, and it was instant friendship. She’s one of those friends who would compliment your best on your work, then help you improve on the worst. All in a kind way, of course.

Tanith Override and I would sometimes sit down and either draw or write in complete silence, with the occasional small-talk. It was always nice to do since she has such an easy-going aura around her at all times.

Her fiery red hair honestly reminds me of the pits of Hell, which is probably where we spent our time while writing. All right, all joking aside, she’s a pretty awesome person. Like, imagine Ryan Reynolds and Robert Downey Jr. combined. Hilarious, smart, and would probably stab you if you looked at her the wrong way, but would offer you a cookie as you bleed out. 

...That actually makes me question my taste in friends a little.

Anywho, her blue-green eyes are always lacking sanity, and are always filled with dark humor. I mean, just _today,_ we were laughing hard about something that probably shouldn’t be laughed at. But **that,** my friends, is another story for a different time. Probably.

All in all, Tanith Override is an amazingly talented and hilarious person. She should also do a description of me since I did one of her. I know you’re reading this. I know you are. *Intense staring into the screen* But yeah, great person, funny personality, very talented. Also, Tanith, one more thing.

_Stabby stabby~!_


	6. Wade Watts

Okay, Wade Watts is going to be a difficult one for me. See, I never really talked to him in school (he was one of the more popular guys, I, obviously, wasn’t. I think I mentioned me being a loner/outcast in the first friend description/chapter), and though we’re friends on FaceBook, I _still_ don’t know much about him. **BUT** I’m here to tell you guys what I _do_ know.

From what I could tell, he’s a really funny guy, and unlike those stereotypical, asshole, popular jerks, he was actually pretty cool. I had him in one class throughout my high school career, and that was _waaaaaaaaay_ back in ninth grade. As in, I was fourteen. I’m nineteen, so my description probably won’t be as detailed as the others’, but hey, I’m gunna try.

I remember Wade Watts always having a smile on his face, and always eager to help his peers. He was always polite to the teachers and even to people he didn’t know, like myself. I also remember he was very smart, always getting good grades in the one class we had together.

Should I mention that he was in sports?

I don’t know which ones, but I recall seeing him in jerseys every now and then. Then again, my memory’s kinda shot at this point.

From the few conversations we’ve had, I can tell he’s a pretty nice person. Wade Watts doesn’t seem to particularly care for drama, and he seems to try to stay as far away from it as he can, which is a nice change with most people I know. 

His brown hair is always combed neatly, and his blue-green eyes show kindness (I actually can’t really tell if his eyes are blue or green. I’m FaceBook-stalking to figure out what color his eyes are, because it _will_ bug me). He has an aura around him that screams, “Hey! If you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me! It’s totally chill, and I don’t mind!”

Wade Watts is a pretty cool guy.

I’m going to send you guys down a little trip on memory lane, okay? Okay.

As I previously mentioned, Wade Watts and I barely spoke, but I could tell he was a nice guy. I was in the library one day, and the two people I was sitting with altered between completely ignoring me and insulting me. Yeah, some ‘friends,’ I know.

Anyways, I guess I was looking pretty upset when I looked up. Wade Watts caught my eye and he smiled and waved as if to say, “Everything’s going to be okay.” I honestly have no clue if he remembers that, and I honestly doubt he does, but it really stuck with me. Someone I barely even knew, much less talked to, was basically telling me that things would be okay, and it’s always a gesture I highly appreciated.

Someone like Wade Watts is a great person. A role model. He not only achieved his academic goals, but he succeeded in being friendly to every person he came across, whether he knew them or not. Here’s my message to you, Wade Watts.

Thank you. Thank you for making that day more bearable, and, without realizing you had done this, thank you for helping me realize I didn’t need any negativity my fake friends would send my way, and thank you for helping me come to terms with the fact that everything will be okay.

Thank you.


	7. Pete

Now _this_ guy is a character. He’s an awesome gamer, super friendly, has a cool sense of humor, and is married to Polly, so you know he’s pretty chill.

We actually met through a medical project I had to do in eleventh grade. I had asked if he could come in and talk to my class about something medical (not going to go into description), and to my surprised, he agreed! He was friendly, and he had a shirt that said **NO.** I had a pretty good laugh at that, and my class and I had a blast talking to him.

It’s safe to say we’ve been friends since. 

Pete has short brown hair and eyes that are filled with amusement and mischief. He always has a smile on his face and a sarcastic comment at the ready. He’s very family-orientated, and the way he looks at Polly makes me want to scream, “OTP! OTP! OTP!” For those of you who don’t know, OTP is an abbreviation for ‘One True Pairing.’ You should be glad I pointed that out, because I _could’ve_ left you guys either wondering what the hell an OTP is, or leave you guys to look on this _beautiful_ thing called Google.

I think Pete and I get along well because of our sarcastic comments. I’m not too sure if that’s a good thing or not, but oh well! It works for me!


	8. Santana Gomez

_So,_ this is another friend I haven’t talked to in years. The last time we actually had a conversation was back in eighth grade. 

We had met in our choir class. Since it was the end of the day, most of us choir kids would just kinda sit back and chat while we waited for everyone else to arrive. Santana Gomez was one of the girls I talked to.

I was a new student (due to my dad being military, we moved around a lot, so this state was the last state we would move to.), and because I had come from a pretty fucked-up place (I was bullied mercilessly), she made sure that I had friends to talk to, and that I felt welcome. She was always so kind to me, and if I ever needed to talk, she was always right there.

My grandfather had died that January, and seeing as I was extremely close to him, I had shut down. I didn’t talk to anyone, I didn’t participate in class, and my health went down the drain. Santana Gomez wouldn’t say anything, but she would come up to me, wrap an arm around me, and just sit by me. She knew I needed a friend, and without me asking for one, she was there. If I remember correctly, she once gave me a piece of chocolate to help cheer me up. It was a hard time for me (especially finding out a few months later that my best friend from 3rd grade had died from a brain tumor a year prior, and the fact that _nobody_ bothered to tell me), but she managed to put a smile on my face.

Santana Gomez has a smile that could put a smile on an old, grumpy man’s face. Her hair reminds me of caramel, and her eyes show someone who’s seen pain, but is determined not to let anyone feel that pain again. She’s a great person, and I honestly wish we could talk more.


	9. CorruptAmelia99

**THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND, BITCHEEEESSSSSSSS!** I’ve known this girl since 10th grade, and honestly, there’s not a dull moment with her.

Not.

A.

Single.

One.

She pretty much found me, adopted me, and never let me go. Everyone says that true friends fight occasionally, but that’s partially true. We’ve had maybe _one_ argument in all the years we’ve known each other, and it was to name a character we had both created.

She won.

I don’t even think that argument could be considered an actual argument, though. CorruptAmelia22 is the one who actually taught me how to draw manga, and even now, we teach each other. 

We met in German Year One. The teacher had seated us next to each other, and we were both extremely quiet. I glanced over and noticed she was drawing Ayumi from _Corpse Party,_ and we started a conversation. The rest is history. We’ve had countless sleepovers, talked many hours on the phone, laughed at each other, and annoyed the hell out of each other.

She’s always been there for me, and she’s the only one (aside from my family) that knows the true me. Not the weirdo artist who can be sadistic 99.9% of the time. Not the girl who fights her mental disorders and feels as if there’s no good in the world. Not the loner girl everyone else knows me as. She knows that I’m extremely silly when I’m comfortable with someone. She knows that I’m so clumsy, I trip _up_ the stairs. She knows that I give out too many chances to people who don’t deserve them, only because I want to believe that there’s good in everyone.

CorruptAmelia99 knows my mental disorders, and she respects them. Instead of turning away, like how _so many people_ like to do, she bakes a cake with me, grabs some apple juice and a fuzzy blanket, and puts on either _Supernatural_ or one of our hilarious movies. She knows my medical problems, and she knows how to react if something happen instead of freaking out. 

We have come up with so many inside jokes that no-one would _ever_ understand. When she spends the night, we spend a good hour having those real conversations. That and trying to scare each other with the cosplay masks I keep around.

As much as CorruptAmelia99 respects my problems, I respect hers. I respect how she has breakdowns and has to leave the area. I respect how she isn’t as trusting to new people as the next guy. I respect that she’s scared of so many things, and she lets me help her.

For example, she doesn’t like scary movies. **I love them.** When I want to watch a scary movie I had found with her, we’d watch _A Haunted House,_ which is a movie making fun of horror movies, starring Marlon Wayans. If I notice she’s getting scared of the horror movie, I pause it and we talk about _A Haunted House,_ or we just turn it off. CA99 has learned the signs of an anxiety attack, and when I have one, she gets me away from the immediate area, she doesn’t touch me, and she talks to me in a soothing manner. CA99 keeps me grounded, and when I’m composed and embarrassed, she keeps my mind off of it.

This girl is a best friend turned sister. We have so many differences, but we also have so many similarities. Though we’ve known each other for four or five years, we still learn new things about each other. Like how she’s been my best friend for this long, yet still can’t play a damn video game with me.

GET WITH THE PROGRAM, CA99.

There are so many stories I’d love to share with you guys. There really are. I’ll tell you guys a couple, just so you know a little bit about the trouble we get ourselves into.

So, it was the last day of school, I’m about to be a senior, she’s about to be a junior (she’s a year younger). She comes over to my house, and the first thing we do: we build a fire and burn all of our homework and schoolwork. We still laugh about it to this day.

A few years back, I don’t remember _exactly_ when, we were making one of those boxed cakes. We had decided to bake the blue velvet cake since blue’s our favorite color. We’re mixing it, and I notice something.

“Wow, it looks really fluffy,” I say to her. CA99 looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Fluffy?” she questions.

“Yeah, like a bunny.” I admit, it was probably the worst thing to compare _cake mix_ to.

“A bunny. A freaking bunny.”

“Well, yeah. A blue bunny,” I grin. CA99 sighs and shakes her head.

“It’s not fluffy because it’s not fur,” she argues. 

“Then what is it? Blue bunny sperm?” CA99 fucking _looks me dead in the eye, dips her finger in, and shoves her batter-covered finger in her mouth._

“Mmm, delicious~!” We both fell to the floor laughing, whereas my dad, who was sitting on the couch, sighs in disappointment.

“If you two were in control of the world, the world would be destroyed. Boom, everyone’s dead.”

This has been one of our longest-living inside joke, and we can’t bake a blue velvet cake without cracking the joke to one another. 

We’ve seriously lost our minds. (Wade Watts agreed to take on the challenge of being my friend. His mind would be lost soon enough.)

So, here’s the last story I’ll tell you guys. Unless, of course, you want to hear more. Lemme know in the comments, and I’ll _gladly_ share more stories.

This actually happened the beginning of this summer. CA99, my dad, my younger brother, and I all went to Michaels for, well art supplies. 

Why else would you go to Michaels? To buy a taco?

Anyways, we had decided to go to Sonic afterwards. My dad drove, my brother was in the front seat, and CA99 and I were goofing off in the backseat. We pull into one of the little parking-lot slot things.

“(Brother’s name. It shall be Jeff since he’s obsessed with that name for some reason.), what does the slushie sign say?” my dad says. ‘Jeff’ squints at the screen.

“I can’t see what it says,” he replies. Before my dad can respond, Jeff rolls down the window.

“What, you couldn’t see through a _clear piece of glass,_ so you roll down the window?” my dad remarks. CA99 and I laugh uncontrollably, holding our stomachs. Soon, everyone in the vehicle’s laughing.

“I can’t breathe!” CA99 gasps through fits of laughter. “I have to fart!” _That,_ of course, makes everyone laugh even harder.

“You’re laughing so hard, you can’t breathe, so you have to fart?! Jesus fucking tits, I’m about to make you assholes _walk_ home!” We all knew my dad was joking, so we just laughed harder. Long story short, we went home and retold the story to my mom. She just stares at us for a moment.

“The four of you belong in an insane asylum,” she deadpans.

My family is not sane.

Wait, I lied. I have to tell you guys the first time she ever spent the night at my house. It’s a short story, but she never lives it down. CA99 mocks me mercilessly for it. 

She’s a freshman, I was a sophomore. In the one night she was over, she has never laughed harder. Why?

I fell up the stairs three times, down the stairs twice. I ran into the walls, I ran into my bedroom door, I ran into the sliding glass door (backdoor). I tripped over my dog, I tripped over her bag, I tripped over my cat, I tripped over my shoes, I tripped over my own feet, _I tripped over **nothing.**_ I stubbed my toe, I spilt Diet Mountain Dew on the carpet, I hit my head. I was getting beat up by _everything,_ and you know what she did to help me?

Absolutely **nothing.**

Well, she laughed, but she didn’t help me. 

_What a bitch._

I don’t even want to talk about this bitch anymore. I love her to bits and pieces, but _come on._ But the FB picture says I have to write about her appearance.

 **Fuck** me.

Okay, so, this ugly ass bitch - I’m sorry, CA99. You’re beautiful, I’M SORRY!!!! Anyways, she has chocolate brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades, and she has blue eyes that reminds me oddly of the one thing she hates: the ocean. 

Is that good enough of a description? No? Ughhhhh. _Fine._

She’s taller than me by a good four inches. Yes, I, DrownedTrying, am short. I’m 5’5”, whereas CorruptAmelia99 is 5’9”. But just because I’m short doesn’t mean I can kick someone’s as-

This is why CA99 laughs at me. 

What a fucking bitch.


End file.
